


Moments of a supernatural life

by SithAlec



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SithAlec/pseuds/SithAlec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Special/beautiful/sad/funny/weird moments from the supernatural lifes of Sam and Dean Winchester, their angels and the rest of their family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments of a supernatural life

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind that my english is far from perfect, since I'm german!

It's been exactly a month since the Winchesters managed to lock Lucifer back into the cage. But nobody was in the mood to celebrate, because they had to pay a high price to achieve this victory. Sam said 'yes' to Lucifer and jumped into the cage. Especially Dean couldn't accept that his little brother is dead and desperatly tries to find a way to bring him back.

Now he was here. Leaning against his beloved '67 Chevy Impala,which he parked near a lonely road in the middle of nowhere, and stared at the sky, while Cas and Adam were asleep in the car. Dean was thinking about what Sam asked him to do. He didn't even try to live a normal apple-pie life with Lisa and Ben. He knew it wouldn't work for him in the long run and he couldn't leave Adam and Cas behind. Especially his angel.

When he first met the angel of the lord, after he raised Dean from perdition, he never thought that Cas would mean so much to him one day. Castiel gave up everything, rebelled against heaven, his family, just to help him during the apocalypse and when it was over he stayed. Michael gave Cas a choice: return to heaven as an angel or stay on earth as a human. And his angel told the archangel without hesitation that he will stay with Dean. Dean looked at Adam and Cas, who where still sleeping inside the Impala, and smiled a little.

_His brother and his angel..._

Two people who made the pain a little more bearable and kept the Winchester going.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me wishes and suggestions for further chapters.


End file.
